


eat you alive

by Celsive



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Tons of Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy一直以为自己才是苦恋的那个。<br/>HEH互攻注意，暗示古怪的性癖。</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat you alive

  
  
       _As they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions._  
  
  
      就像过去的三个月一样，Eggsy醒来，迎接他的是来自Harry的早安吻。  
  
      “早上好，睡美人。”  
  
      Harry嘴唇的温度还残留在他额前，Eggsy揉了揉眼睛，坐起身来。“早上好，Harry，还有我说过多少次别那样喊我了。”  
  
      Harry只是笑笑，顺手帮他撩开一缕掉在眼前的头发，他并没有理会Eggsy的抱怨。  
  
      “早餐做好了，一个小时之后我们要去总部开会。”  
  
      Eggsy不满地抱怨一声，还是从床上爬下来。他漱口的时候仍旧不相信这就是现在他每一天的生活：起床，Harry给他一个早安吻，然后下楼吃 Harry做好的英式早餐（有时候也会是他做）；他们一起搭乘穿梭地下铁去总部，Eggsy出任务，或者偶尔他们一起出任务；晚上Harry带他去两个人 都喜欢的餐厅吃饭，或者回家一起做饭。他们在究竟谁先沐浴这个问题上从未停止过争吵，不过让步的往往还是Harry，只是偶尔他也会固执得惊 人，Eggsy意识到。等到劳累的一天终于结束，他小心翼翼爬上Harry卧室的床，和他睡在一起。Harry不会说什么，反而会在Eggsy觉得冷的时 候将他抱在怀里，紧紧地，就像Eggsy是Harry最喜欢的羽毛枕芯一样。  
  
      听上去就像是一对情侣的生活，只是，Eggsy知道，他们不是。  
  
       _还不是。_  
  
      他不知道为什么Harry还没有任何其它的表示。Eggsy记得，在他还是训练生时，自己是如何露骨地盯着Harry的臀部，抓住任何机会与他调情，甚至自己主动创造机会。那时候，光是看着定制西装与Harry身躯流畅的线条完美贴合，他就能失眠好几个晚上。  
  
      然而，等到Harry活着从该死的肯塔基回来，一切似乎变得有些不同了。他们花了两个月的时间帮助Harry走出创伤后应激障碍，又花了一个月的时间说 服Harry坐上Arthur的位置（Eggsy差点向他承诺了除了性爱的所有东西）。在这段时间里，Eggsy一直住在Harry位于肯辛顿区的房子 里，直到最后Harry彻底康复回到自己的家之后，Eggsy也没有搬出去。  
  
      而Harry默许了。  
  
      他默许了很多事情，包括在他回来之后，仍旧允许Eggsy睡在他床上这件事。  
  
       _他们的床，_ Roxy知道后，不止一次当着其他骑士的面这么调侃他们年轻的Galahad。  
  
      这听起来也许十分荒唐可笑，然而现实就是如此。Eggsy一直等待着Harry的进一步动作，他以为自己在训练生时期已经表现得足够明显了。Harry 不可能不知道他的想法，因为他是一名历经磨练的绅士间谍。即便Eggsy不知道Harry究竟有过几次正式的关系，无数次蜜罐任务理应让他变成了一位出色 的情场老手，至少，他比Eggsy经验丰富，能一眼察觉出那些不应当有的春心萌动。  
  
      说真的，在遇到Harry之前，Eggsy从来都没有意识到自己的调情技巧是如此蹩脚。  
  
      他知道这些，是因为Merlin给他看过Harry出色诱任务的录像（还有比那些更加性感的存在了吗？Eggsy才不想知道），当然这些是他软磨硬泡整整一个星期才得到的机密资料。  
  
      （ _机密资料，_ 后来，在Eggsy发现用他的内部账号就可以进入储存这些录像的资料库时，暗自嘲讽地想， _个鬼。_ ）  
  
      “Eggsy？”  
  
      “什么？”等他回过神来，早上的例会已经开完了。他没有被分配到任何任务，因为两天前他才成功地拆除了藏在威斯敏斯特大教堂里的定时炸弹（藏在天杀的牛顿棺材里）。  
  
      “你想去训练场吗？”Harry带着一抹自信又优雅的笑容问道。  
  
      他知道Eggsy永远都不会拒绝这个提议。咸咸的汗水、紧贴在额前的头发以及裸露在外的皮肤，他渴望这些，那些景象像虫子的爪子一般挠着他的每一寸皮 肤。Eggsy甚至可以在最后结束之前耍点小花招，将Harry扳倒，用力地把他的导师压进天然橡胶垫里，或者，反过来。  
  
      “当然，只要老男人不怕扭伤自己的腰，说我欺负他。”这句话完全不受控制地从他嘴里冒出来，Eggsy忍不住想狠狠踹自己一脚。  
  
      “多谢关心，年轻人。”Harry不为所动地回答道，他用指尖轻轻碰了碰Eggsy，意思是他将和他一起去训练场。“我想虽然我的腰不及你那么柔韧，但是在处理 _某些事情_ 上，仍旧游刃有余。”  
  
      Eggsy用尽全力咬回了自己差点泄露的呻吟。  
  
      整个近身搏斗的训练过程都十分有趣，只是最后一个环节没有如Eggsy所预料的那般顺利。  
  
      他的确耍了花招，但是这次Harry没有让着他。他看出了Eggsy那些自作聪明的小心思并利用了它们，所以现在是Eggsy的脸颊和橡胶垫来了个“亲密接触”。  
  
      看在耶稣基督的份上。Eggsy的脸由于肾上腺激素的大量分泌而发红发烫，Harry抓着他手腕的力气之大仿佛要将它们拗断。  
  
      他不知道Merlin是什么时候出现在训练场的，但他肯定看到了Eggsy出糗的一幕，他清楚地听到了不远处他们的首席军需官发出咳嗽声。  
  
      “我的天。”Merlin脸上带着戏谑的表情，混球，他才不会替Eggsy求情。“别伤着他，Harry。”  
  
      “他不会的。”Eggsy自作主张地替Harry回答，并企图利用这个机会将对方掀下去，然而失败了。“他怎么会舍得？”  
  
      Merlin眨了眨眼睛，Eggsy意识到Harry并没有说话。  
  
      他看到Merlin露出一个神秘莫测的微笑。“你不知道，Galahad，总有一天他会将你 _生吞活剥（eat you alive）。_ ”  
  
      Eggsy终于抑制不住发出一声窒息般的喘息，他忽然迫切地想知道这里的橡胶垫吸音效果有多好。  
  
      -  
  
      他以为白天这件事之后自己没有勇气再爬上Harry的床，然而在Harry将他推进二楼的浴室，并且贴心地为他准备好满满一缸柚子味的泡泡浴之后，所有的沮丧立刻土崩瓦解。  
  
      “你不和我一起洗吗？”Eggsy懒懒地靠在浴室门框上厚着脸皮问道，他不知道如果Harry真的答应了自己会不会因为心跳过快而死。  
  
      “不了，谢谢。”Harry挑起一边的眉毛。“我还有一些文件要处理，你洗完就可以先回卧室睡觉。”  
  
      等Harry离开后，他将下巴浸在泡泡浴里，觉得自己大概要因为羞愧而死。  
  
      -  
  
      “这啥鬼？”Eggsy假装埋怨道，内心努力抑制自己冲到阳台高唱《天佑女王》的冲动。  
  
      “Galahad，别像个第一天干外勤的内勤似的，我还以为Arthur已经给你看了足够多的谍片。”Merlin调侃道，装作Harry并不在旁边。而Eggsy认为他把“谍片”换成“黄片”也许更加符合现在的语境。  
  
      Harry在旁边哼了一声，并未作任何评论。  
  
      “假装情侣，收集信息，你难道是第一次？”Merlin继续调侃着他。“我们怀疑Ryder先生以及他的伙伴与一次偷渡活动有关，他们已经成功了一次，下次大概要将来自中东的危险武装分子运送进英国。”  
  
      “我还以为那些人只想去德国捣乱。”  
  
      “他们想去世界上的每一个该死的角落捣乱，而隔着一条海峡并不意味着我们就不受影响。”Merlin指出。“好好干，Galahad，回来之后我会给你一个大大的惊喜。”  
  
      Eggsy翻了个更大的白眼，他没说和Harry一起假装情侣已经是一个巨大的惊喜。  
  
      -  
  
      “你咯疼我了。”Eggsy悄声在Harry耳边抱怨道，他指的是Harry西装底下藏着的手枪套。  
  
      通讯器那边的Merlin十分不合时宜地咳嗽了一声。  
  
      Eggsy红了脸，他只能庆幸在昏暗的灯光下Harry也许看不到自己的表情。他将脸更深地埋进Harry的脖子间，有些贪婪地汲取着中年男人身上淡淡的麝香味。“你知道我不是那个意思。”  
  
      Harry发出一声轻笑。“很抱歉，下次我会调整好背带再出门的。”  
  
      Eggsy正坐在Harry的大腿上，他的背脊因为Eggsy压在他胸口紧紧地贴在沙发靠背上。只要随意一扭头，Eggsy都可以感受到Harry柔软的发梢刷过自己发烫的脸颊。  
  
      在所有外人的眼里他们就是一对甜得发腻的情侣，像两块黏糊糊的太妃糖一样沾在一起，难舍难分。  
  
      Merlin的主意，Eggsy轻轻呼出一口气，赞美Merlin。  
  
      Harry还在继续和Ryder聊天，他身边坐着个有着棕色大眼睛的年轻中东男孩，只是看上去比Eggsy更小更无辜。也许除了解除危险武装分子的威胁，他们还要对这些被贩卖的人口伸出援手。  
  
      他悄悄在Harry的大腿上调整着姿势，好让自己坐得舒服一些。Eggsy尽量小心地避开两个人的敏感部位，因为他不想在这个时候擦枪走火，或者，被Harry发现自己的老二已经有抬头的趋势——这只会让Harry觉得他不专业。  
  
      他静静靠在Harry的胸口，乖巧得像玩累了挪威森林猫。他倾听着Harry平稳的心跳，同时也听着两个男人的聊天内容。尽管Ryder守口如瓶，但还 是在几杯烈酒下肚后说出了一个地点。Eggsy叹了一口气，估计明天Merlin就会指示他去那个地方调查一番。  
  
      Eggsy不是讨厌出任务，他只是讨厌那些离Harry身边太远的任务。  
  
      也许患上创伤后应激障碍的是他。  
  
      “我们该回去了。”  
  
      Eggsy抬起头，望进Harry温柔的棕色眼睛里。他点点头，轻巧地从Harry的大腿上爬下来。  
  
      “他真听你的话。”Eggsy内心嫌恶地看着Ryder将那名中东男孩揽进怀里，他会逼疯他。“你让我嫉妒，Harold。”他的目光在Eggsy身上也许停留得过久了一点。  
  
      Harry无害地眨了眨眼。“只可惜我不愿意将他与人分享。”  
  
      Eggsy忽然觉得全身像被火烧着一样疼，他小声呜咽着，将脸藏进Harry的衣服里，分不清自己是假装还是真的在害羞。与此同时，Harry也收紧放在Eggsy腰上的手，将他压向自己怀里。  
  
      “祝你有个好梦，Ryder先生。”  
  
      -  
  
      Eggsy同时也痛恨Merlin这把充满了怀疑的声音。  
  
      “你们真的不是情侣？”  
  
      坐在回程轿车里另一侧的Harry回答道：“噢，Merlin，我们住在一起。”  
  
      这句话让Eggsy脸刷的一下全红了，他赶忙侧过头，假装看起窗外的夜景。  
  
      “你在说废话，Harry。”Merlin讽刺道。“除了住在一起呢？难道你们还做些别的事情？”  
  
      Eggsy仿佛被呛到一般剧烈地咳嗽起来，大概过了十秒他才恢复过来。忽然Harry就已经坐到了他的身边，他甚至能再次嗅到对方身上飘来淡淡的麝香味。  
  
      他不由自主地屏住呼吸，等着Harry的下一个动作。而他只是用手拍着Eggsy的背，低声询问他怎么了。  
  
      Eggsy推开他，摇了摇头说道：“我没事，你继续回答Merlin的问题，他还在等着你。”  
  
      Harry带着难以解读的表情看了他一眼后坐回去，他舒适地向后靠着，背脊重新挺直。  
  
      （如果是我坐在他的大腿上，Eggsy想，就像刚才的任务那样，逼得他背脊紧紧地贴在靠背上，逼得他动弹不得，就像他将我压在训练场的橡胶垫上。）  
  
      这个时候他听到Harry开始回答Merlin的问题。伴着轻松的笑声，就仿佛Eggsy并不在车厢里，Harry戏谑一般回答道：“Merlin，剩下的就是你不该涉及的领域了。”  
  
      随后他把通讯器关上，双手交叠放在翘起的大腿上，而Eggsy再也无法假装欣赏车窗外飞逝的景色。  
  
      -  
  
      他们回到家，Eggsy站在Harry的身后，眼睛紧闭着。他能听到夜空里的风声，能听到钥匙旋转的声音，能听到自己粗重的喘息声。  
        
      Harry才推开门，他就迫不急的地挤了进去。Eggsy用脚踝带上Harry家的大门，他抓住Harry，将自己的导师用力按在门上，让他挺拔的背脊狠狠撞上冰冷的橡木门板。  
  
      他比Harry矮，只能抬着头看对方。门口处琥珀色的灯光让Harry的双眼看上去更加朦胧了，他整个人都显得如此不真实。Eggsy双手环住Harry的腰身，胸口紧紧地贴住对方，将两个人之间的最后一丝空气都挤走。  
  
      “ _吻我，_ ”Eggsy小声说道。他的声音太小了，也许Harry根本没有听见，可是他不打算重复一次，他已经没有勇气再说第二次了。  
  
      但是Harry听到了，他温暖的双唇贴上来，轻柔地刷过Eggsy的额头，然后是脸颊、嘴角以及光洁的下巴。他吻遍了所有地方，就是避开了Eggsy的嘴唇，像是捉弄人的恶作剧一般。  
  
       _他会杀了我，_ Eggsy绝望地想到，他感觉到自己体内最重要的一部分正在死去，伴随着他额前的温度，它们一同消亡。  
  
      Eggsy感觉自己的眼睛有些发酸，他不知道这有什么好伤心的，也许一直都是他一厢情愿罢了。  
  
      然而在这个时候，Harry在他唇上落下一个轻柔的吻，像蜻蜓点水一般。  
  
      “Harry……”Eggsy半天才张开嘴，觉得自己的声音仿佛是呓语。  
  
      Harry的手不知道在什么时候已经来到了Eggsy的臀部，他轻轻拍了拍他的屁股。“你今天太累了，去洗澡休息，剩下的明天再说。”  
  
       _他已经做到了，_ Eggsy在松开自己的双臂让Harry走开时想。  
  
      -  
  
      “看在该死的上帝份上，这就是你给我所谓的‘惊喜’？”  
  
      Eggsy强忍着不要将手里的文件夹砸在Merlin那张面无表情的脸上，他深呼吸着，提醒着自己还有其他人在场，还有Harry在场。  
  
      “这是你的工作，Galahad。”  
  
      “我的工作难道不是去匈牙利看看Ryder的手下究竟在捣什么鬼？”Eggsy提高声音问道。  
  
      “那个任务已经交给Lancelot去处理了。”Merlin解释道，同时呷了口咖啡。“Ryder本人决定自己亲自去，你去只会被他认出来。”  
  
      Roxy走过来轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。他们不明白发生了什么事情，让Eggsy如此抵触这个任务。  
  
      他低头盯着手中文件夹，想到Harry昨天晚上对自己说的那句话。他在嘴里尝到一丝苦涩的滋味，硬生生地吞下去，然后开始试着用自己凶狠的眼神在Merlin给的文件夹上面烧出个洞来。  
  
      -  
  
      “洛杉矶的城市规划就是一坨狗屎。”Eggsy在电话里这么和Harry抱怨道。他们现在有八个小时的时差，Eggsy准备睡觉了，而Harry才从床上爬起来。“我在路上堵了三个小时才到酒店。”  
  
      Eggsy想知道Harry会不会因为早上缺失了他的温度而感到失落。  
  
      “你才到那里第一天。”  
  
      “可是我已经开始想你了，Harry。”该死的，闭嘴，Eggsy咬住下唇。  
  
      “我也想你。”Harry的笑声传来（他从来都不知道Harry也会咯咯笑），他的回答是那么真挚。等Harry停下笑声，他哄着他说道：“你需要早点休息，明天还要上‘战场’。”  
  
      “是啊，我期待得要命呢。”Eggsy故意用女高中生一样的声音说道。他至少要在这里呆两个星期，为此Harry给他准备了五套不同的定制西装，以及相当充足的弹药。“晚安，Harry。”  
  
      “晚安，Eggsy。”  
  
      -  
  
      尽管他已经累得快睁不开眼皮了，仍旧坚持着从酒店的床上爬起来，给Harry编辑了一条短信。  
  
      ——我搭档的代号叫“杰斐逊”。  
  
      ——原谅他们只有两百年的历史。快去睡觉，Eggsy，已经凌晨三点了。  
  
      ——好了好了，晚安，老爹。  
  
      ——晚安。  
  
      -  
  
      在接下来的两个星期里，每天晚上Eggsy都会接到来自Harry的短信。  
  
      每一个“晚安”都像是在弥补Eggsy这段时间里缺失的早安吻一样。  
  
      已经是凌晨两点多了，Eggsy刚洗完澡。他坐在酒店套房的床上，两只眼睛死死盯着Harry在一个小时前发来的短信。他无意识地咬住下唇，想着要不要给Harry发个爱心的表情过去。  
  
      最终Eggsy把它加上去，如果Harry问起来他再解释。  
  
      -  
  
      只是两个星期过去，Harry从来都没有显示出好奇。  
  
      -  
  
      Eggsy从三楼破窗跳下来的时候“杰斐逊”没能接住他。但是他不怪对方，毕竟让一位娇小的女士接住一名一百四十多磅的男士也过分了点，尤其Eggsy还是一名英伦绅士，这次任务里他唯一不绅士的地方，就是在跳下来的时候对“杰斐逊”大声吼着“ _快点让开_ ”。  
  
      Merlin看着他打着石膏的小腿，发出了愤怒的声音。  
  
      “给你三个月的休假。”  
  
      “只要别告诉我这花光了我职业生涯里所有的年假。”Eggsy眨着眼睛调皮地说，故意不去看Harry的表情。  
  
      Eggsy在医疗室里的床上无所事事地躺了两个星期，然后开始吵着要出去。他可怜兮兮地看着每一个经过他身边的医疗人员，骚扰他们的日常工作，甚至用他 在神经语言学课程里学到的技巧和他们调情。终于有一天，Eggsy的主治医师受够了他，将他丢回给Harry。Harry摇着脑袋，将Eggsy接回家， 然而Eggsy没有错过对方嘴角挑起的一抹笑容。  
  
      现在的生活和刚开始没什么太大的区别，只是从Eggsy照顾Harry变成了他由Harry来照顾。  
  
      Eggsy坐在电动轮椅上四处转悠，他只能呆在屋子里，因为Harry不允许他去外面乱跑。他甚至为了Eggsy将大部分的工作带回家里来完成，只有开 会的时候才出去。Harry十分贴心地照顾着他，可以说是无微不至，只差没提出要给Eggsy脱衣洗澡了。他负责抱Eggsy上下楼，用他强壮的手臂保护 着他。而在Harry询问是否要抱Eggsy上床时，被后者严厉地拒绝了，他表示自己还没无能到那种程度。  
  
      又或许，只是因为每次被Harry抱在怀里时，他都管不住自己的老二。  
  
      Eggsy已经十分肯定自己会死于性压抑。  
  
      过了一个月，Eggsy感觉自己的腿骨长得差不多时（当然了，没有医生的诊断），他会趁着Harry不在家从轮椅上站起来，不用拐杖，而是单腿一蹦一蹦 地跳去厨房的冰箱里拿他最喜欢的奥利奥口味冰淇淋。Harry自己永远都不会吃这个牌子的冰淇淋，因为它里面有太多的人工添加剂，他那个年纪的人似乎总是 莫名其妙地偏爱有机食品。  
  
      “它没有。”Eggsy一边吃一边想起很早以前两个人在超市里无聊的争论。  
  
      “不要睁眼说瞎话。”Harry指着包装盒盖子上面的“含人工添加剂”标签说道。“它都比你诚实。”  
  
      “Harry，”Eggsy假装恼羞成怒，却压不住嘴边的笑容。“等你吃下第一口时就会和我一起‘睁眼说瞎话’了。来嘛，Harry，尝尝年轻人喜欢的玩意儿。”  
  
      Harry宠溺地看了他一眼，然后将冰淇淋丢进购物车。  
  
      -  
  
      他第四次不用拐杖一蹦一蹦地去一楼开门时被Harry撞了个正着。Eggsy以为是他在亚马逊上买的智能电子计重秤到了（只要输入他身高，然后站上去， 就能测出他的骨重和体脂率），结果迎面撞上Harry一张惊讶的脸。Eggsy没想到Harry今天居然提早回来了。  
  
      “你没带钥匙？”Eggsy单脚站在门口心虚地问，他整个人像被钉在地板上一样。  
  
      “我大概是把它落在办公室了。”Harry低下头，看着Eggsy受伤的那条腿翘在半空中（一个星期前他们才一同去医疗室拆掉了石膏）。他的表情半是愤怒半是忧虑。“Eggsy。”  
  
      “我……”他现在只能更加心虚了。  
  
      “也许我应该请一个人来照顾你，或者把你送到你母亲那里去。”  
  
      Eggsy不可置信地瞪大眼睛，Harry刚刚说了什么？  
  
      “别，”Eggsy一下子抓住Harry的袖子，恳求道：“我再也不会这样做了。Harry，这不是你的错，是我的，别把我送走。”  
  
      Harry伸出手，Eggsy害怕得在原地僵住。他干脆闭上了眼睛，以免看到Harry失望的表情，没想到下一秒Harry将他整个儿抱了起来。 Eggsy感觉到自己的老二以令人吃惊的速度硬了起来，同时他又感到非常安全，从Harry胸口和领口处散发的男士香水让Eggsy有些头晕目眩。他揽住 Harry的脖子，头埋进锁骨之间汲取属于Harry Hart的气味，他并不是害怕自己掉下去，而是下意识就这么做了。  
  
      Harry准备往楼梯方向走时，Eggsy挣扎了一下。他有些紧张地清了清嗓子，说道：“先不去楼上，把我放在沙发上就好。”  
  
      Harry疑惑地看了他一眼，但是照做了。  
  
      等到他的屁股刚挨上沙发时，Eggsy向后倒去，然后，伸出一只手拽住Harry丝质的黑底白点领带将他一并拉到了自己身上。所有的动作都发生在短短的几秒钟里，顺利得连Eggsy自己都大吃一惊，仿佛这一系列的动作他们已经演练了成千上万次。  
  
      Eggsy抬起眼，Harry的脸就悬在他上方，双手则牢牢撑在他脑袋两侧不让自己完全压上去。他微微睁大眼睛，以为自己在做梦，直到他闻到对方湿润的 呼吸里带着白兰地醉人的气味。在客厅那琥珀色的暖光之下，他能数清Harry脸上的每一道细细的皱纹，他多么希望自己会魔法，这样他就能违背整个世界的物 理法则去逆转时间，抚平Harry脸上每一道苍老的纹路，不让他继续老去。  
  
      “操我，Harry。”埃格西说道，心脏就快跳出嗓子眼。“你要是现在不操我，就别想我放开你这该死的高级领带。你在床上抱着我睡觉，每天给我早安吻和晚安短信，还公然和Merlin谈论我们的生活，在这些之后你别想拍拍屁股就走开。”  
  
      Harry没说话，然而Eggsy注意到他的眼神深邃了些许。也可能是他的错觉。  
  
      Eggsy收紧每一根抓着领带的手指。“你要是真的走开，我会疯掉。”  
  
      他故意抬起胯部，让两个人的下半身撞在一起，他用自己的臀部碾磨着Harry的腹股沟，欣喜地感觉到Harry那里也渐渐硬起来，正顶着自己的大腿。  
  
      “你已经把我逼疯了，Eggsy。”Harry安静地回答道，而Eggsy确信自己的心跳已经彻底停止。“我要怎样的抱着你，护着你，爱着你，才能让你远离那些伤害？”  
  
      这句话让他感到全身发麻。Eggsy张开嘴，想说点什么，发现Harry的一只手在不知不觉中已经下移到自己的屁股上，他用力地捏着那里，并且往自己的 身体上带去。Eggsy勃起的老二和Harry的撞在一起，粗糙的布料摩擦着他敏感的下体，令他的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。他忍不住大声地呻吟，双手也一并抓上 了Harry的臀部。上帝啊，他需要更多更多的摩擦。  
  
      “然而你还是受伤了。”Harry咬着他的下巴说道。  
  
      “拜托，那也不是你的错。”Eggsy抬起头，让更多的肌肤暴露在空气里，他感觉到自己会被腹股沟传来剧烈的快感从内部侵蚀掉。“我倒是很高兴这样我们之间相处的时间更多了。”  
  
      Harry忽然停止了啃咬的动作，他望着Eggsy的眼神不再深情而是变得危险起来，就像发现自己追踪多年猎物的一样，贪婪又露骨。  
  
      “你不知道，Eggsy，”Harry的声音平静、轻柔，却让Eggsy双膝发软。“以后你身上的每一处伤都只能由 _我_ 来造成。”  
  
      Eggsy惊讶地瞪大眼睛，Harry的嘴唇覆盖上来。他感觉他们不是在亲吻，而是在用力撕咬，像两头野兽一样角逐。不用多久，Eggsy就彻底缴械投降，他张开嘴，让Harry的舌头舔进来，他意识到Harry不是在宣誓主权，而是试图将他整个吞进肚子里。  
  
      Eggsy沉浸在这个漫长又野蛮的亲吻中，他不害怕这样的Harry，相反，他让Eggsy硬得发疼。他发誓如果Harry再不碰他，他会不顾自己小腿 的骨折尚未痊愈，将对方掀翻，自己骑上去。他会一直骑他到第二天早上，他会腰酸背痛，会为此付出惨重的代价，即便那时候Harry不在他身边，他还能感到 他留在自己体内。  
  
      “我们上二楼去。”Eggsy在接吻的间隙说道。  
  
      “恐怕我坚持不到那里。”Harry低声笑着，Eggsy仿佛能感觉到他的声带贴着自己脸颊颤动。“我想在沙发上就将你 _掏空（eat you out）。_ ”  
  
      Eggsy差点因为这句话放弃了自己引以为傲的意志力。  
  
      “ _你得试试（You’d try）_ 。”  
  
      -  
  
      第二天早上，Eggsy带着满身的淤青和吻痕从床上爬起来，他完全不知道Harry是如何做到的，有些的地方甚至变成一种诡异的深紫色。洗完澡后，Eggsy从浴室的镜中观察自己的身体，他用指尖轻轻碰了碰左边肋骨处的一块淤青，疼得嘶嘶直叫。  
  
      他现在明白了为什么之前Harry对他那么温柔，那么小心翼翼了。古怪的老男人，Eggsy愉悦地想。  
  
      然而他确信自己仍旧爱着他，愿意让这人伤害他，没有任何合理的解释，只因为他是Harry。  
  
      他是Harry，这个理由便足够。  
  
      -  
  
      结果是，他们依旧需要Eggsy和Harry亲自出马去收拾Ryder这个杂种。  
  
      几个月前，Roxy没能成功崩掉Ryder的脑子，或是毒死他，又或者是用自己的大腿绞杀他。这怪不得Roxy，所有骑士都不会认为她失职，因为在她解决掉大部分的宗教狂热分子以及雇佣兵时，她离陷入休克只有一步之遥。  
  
      “如果他伤到了你一根头发，告诉我，并且将他活着带回来。”他们坐在飞往瑞士的喷气式飞机上Harry忽然这么说道。  
  
      Eggsy不太确定Merlin有没有在偷听，因为通讯器那头已经沉默好久了。“放心，Harry，我不会让他碰到我一根手指头的。”  
  
      “我还以为你变聪明了，Galahad。”Merlin那把该死的声音非常及时地出现了。“他说的一根头发，就是一根头发。”  
  
      Eggsy艰难地吞咽着口水。  
  
      “噢，”他傻乎乎地说道。 _所以那不能从修辞学的角度来理解。_ 他感觉西裤里面包裹着的老二情不自禁弹跳了一下。“好，我会注意的。”  
  
      几个月不见，Ryder原本短短的头发变长了，身体也消瘦了下去。他大概忙着逃命，没时间再去打理自己的外貌。Eggsy没告诉过任何人他喜欢Ryder的眼睛，像星云一样璀璨，只是，总含着黑洞一般的欲望，贪得无厌。  
  
      Ryder本人没能碰到他一寸皮肤，倒是他的手下用拳头擦破了Eggsy的脸颊。  
  
      他觉得这还挺性感的。Harry并没有要求Eggsy将这些人也活着带回来，所以他将那些人干净利落地干掉了。  
  
      最后，只剩下Eggsy和Ryder两个人，他用枪抵着后者的脑袋，像个小孩子一样歪着头。  
  
      “ _这是献给Roxy的。_ ”  
  
      -  
  
      在回程的飞机上，他们擅自关闭了通讯器。Harry仅仅用他那条天赋凛然的舌头就将Eggsy操到了高潮，让他在很长一段时间里都只能张着嘴重重喘息。因为， _该死的，_ 他从来没试过被这样对待。Harry做到了将Eggsy拆吃入腹，字面意义上的。Harry的牙齿陷入Eggsy脸上的擦伤，将伤口破开得更深更疼，他仔仔细细地舔光了所有淌出来的鲜血。而作为回报，Eggsy将Harry推倒在沙发上。  
  
      “这次轮到我了。”Eggsy贴着Harry的喉咙说道，因为刚才血腥的场景让他忽然变得有些嗜血。  
  
      Harry不知道从哪里找出了一管润滑剂丢到Eggsy的手上。“好好享受你的‘晚餐’，年轻人。”  
  
      Eggsy哈哈大笑起来，难以想象，在几个月前他居然以为自己会死于性压抑。  
  
      -  
  
      他不会因为性压抑而死，黑暗中，Eggsy正舒舒服服地躺在Harry的床上， _他们的床上。_ 他被Harry温暖的体温环绕着，夹杂着一丝很淡很淡的麝香味，这些感觉仿佛减轻了几个小时前Harry用手指在他身上造成的淤青的疼痛感。  
  
       _他会因为Harry而死。_  
  
      这么想着，Eggsy安心地闭上了眼睛。  
  
      End


End file.
